This invention relates generally to a portable cutting apparatus and, more particularly, to a remotely controlled portable cutting apparatus detachably secured to the workpiece intended to be severed.
In nuclear reactor facilities, much of the maintenance and servicing must be done remotely to prevent radioactive contamination of the personnel performing these tasks. Such work is further complicated by space limitations due to the piping, accessory components and other hardware typically found in these environments. For example, the remote severing or removing of a section of a pipe located in a radioactive containment, such as a typical glovebox for example, and which is congested with auxillary hardware and piping poses problems. Conventional portable pipe cutters, while admirably serving the purposes for which they were designed, generally are not suited for these special applications. Generally, they incorporate metal removal tooling, such as milling, turning or reciprocating saws, which are large and bulky and usually are provided with single clamps that require manual attachment to the piping. Moreover, the motor and control components are in close proximity to the workpiece, contributing to the bulk and weight of the apparatus that must be handled. Also, these known pipe cutters often require stress-loaded power drive components causing wear and deterioration of their gears and shafts, accompanied by dulling and chattering of the cutting tools with consequent breakage and failure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to obviate the above-noted shortcomings by providing a new and improved portable cutting apparatus especially adapted for remote operation.
It is another object of this invention to provide the foregoing cutting apparatus with a novel tool clamping arrangement for firmly securing the workpiece on opposite sides of the intended cut and insuring absolute square cutting normal to the axis of the workpiece.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable cutting apparatus which is simple and strong in construction, compact and lightweight, durable in use for repeated operations, and easily manipulated in space restricted areas.
These and other objects, advantages, and characterizing features of the present invention will become clearly apparent from the ensuing detailed description of an illustrative embodiment thereof, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals denote like parts throughout the various views.